


Give Me That Look, I'll do Whatever You Want

by Camikila



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1930s pre-serum Steve, car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Look, I'll do Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/gifts).



> I wrote this for two reasons: I forgot how to write smut (this is my reminder/refresher) & http://40.media.tumblr.com/850141e9003bea5017ed137a51250076/tumblr_o4aumeKVCL1tya76io1_400.jpg pic of Chris Evans.

Bucky gasped, hand still tangled in Steve’s hair and pressed in close for another kiss. “Stevie…we can’t do this out here.” Steve practically whined into his mouth, teeth pulling at Bucky’s bottom lip before pulling away completely.

“I know.” Steve’s panting and flushed and Bucky just wants. Steve had said he’d had an idea he’d wanted to try but the alley they were in wasn’t very secluded. The last thing Bucky wanted was to blow them both out of the water and get caught because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Steve darted in close again for a quick peck and turned away, motioned for Bucky to follow.

The alley turned into another one, and another until they were in a large salvage yard, filled with nearly new cars folks couldn’t afford to keep running. He had an idea of what Steve was planning and the idea near made him weak in the knees. It was still risky but only enough to make it interesting. As they walked through rows of cars Bucky watched Steve looking for a suitable car. “This what you had up your sleeve Stevie?” His voice sounded husky, like it did after too much scotch or after a whole night spent sucking Steve down like a lifeline.

Steve, beautiful as always, flush with embarrassment and lust, only grinned, wide and genuine. It was the kind of smile that made Bucky’s heart threaten to beat right out of his goddamned chest. So Bucky did the only thing he could think of in the wake of that warm smile and pushed Steve gently back against one car, kissing him with all he had. Steve pulled him closer by his jacket, moaning into the kiss when their hips pressed together. Oh, the sounds Stevie made. Bucky couldn’t get enough.  
“Buck, I wanna...nng…” Steve trailed off as Bucky ground into him, mouth trailing down to bite playfully at Steve’s jaw line. 

The slight scruff made his lips burn and it was all Bucky could do not to shove a hand down between the both of them. Had to bite back on the urge to get them both off just like that with his lips and teeth and tongue exploring the stubble dusting Steve’s beautiful jaw. “You wanna say something Stevie?”  


Steve huffed a laugh and pushed Bucky back a bit before reaching back and opening the door behind him. Ducking his head, Steve crawled in the car, turning to face the door where Bucky was peering in at him looking stunned. With a look of satisfaction mixed with fond exasperation, Steve started to unbutton his pants and push them down. It wasn’t until Steve’s cock was out, that Bucky sprung into action and crawled into Steve’s space, pulling the door shut behind him. The backseat was crowded, but when Steve’s hands were everywhere, it didn’t much matter. 

“Christ, Stevie…you know what you do to me?” Bucky breathed, pressing his forehead against Steve’s, hands fussing at his belt to get his pants down and off the best he could. It didn’t take long to line himself up against Steve, both of their cocks in hand, mouth spilling praise laced with profanity.

“Shit! Buck!” Steve gasped, one and grasping the back of the seat and the other on Bucky’s ass, to bring him closer. Pressing their mouths together in a bruising kiss Steve whined, head swimming. He was so close already. He’d been imagining and planning this all week and he was barely hanging on, thrusting up against Bucky, hips stuttering desperately. “I’m close. So…ah…so close.” 

Bucky cursed, hand tightening on the upstroke, as he watched Steve fall apart, loud in a way they could never be at home. He took a shaky breath in and with his free hand took Steve’s hand. “Come on darling, let go.”

Watching Steve come was like art. He’d fall apart in bit and pieces. Come spilled onto their hips, cock twitching, legs and arms turning to jelly. His spine arched, breath caught and eyes shuttered; aftershocks sending waves of goose-bumps up and down his arms. Bucky swore it was like the world stood still until Steve opened his eyes again, pink dusting his cheeks.

It was that look that Bucky watched, hand back to moving on his cock, slick with Steve’s come. He was rougher with himself, hand looser, fast and sloppy. Steve licked his lips, shuffling under Bucky so that his jacket and shirt were up to his chin. “Please Buck.” That was enough to tip him over the edge, come painting Steve’s chest, belly and the dip of his pelvis, Bucky moaned and fought to stay upright.

Shivering, Bucky pulled Steve upright again and in for a kiss. Steve put his shirt back down, grimacing when it stuck to him.

“You asked for it pal.” Bucky grinned at him.

Steve hummed in agreement but shot a long look a Bucky anyways. Casually, Steve leaned back as if to asses the situation. He smirked and Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

“What?”

“Think you can go again if I use my mouth?” 

Bucky choked, face heating up as he imagined Steve taking him all the way down. “Shit Steve…” When it was clear Steve was waiting on an actual answer, Bucky cursed, nodding jerkily. “Fuck yeah, Stevie. Anything you want.”


End file.
